Businesses traditionally look for effective ways in which to make their products available to potential buyers. In addition to sales through physical “brick and mortar” stores, innovative ways to sell products are often used especially to dispose of old or excess inventory. The advent of the Internet along with the accompanying revolution in computer and network technology has created new sales paradigms and allowed businesses to establish their own electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) presence through the use of, for example, Internet Web sites. E-commerce sales have steadily grown and now account for a significant portion of business-to-consumer as well as business-to-business sales. Auctions make up a significant portion of e-commerce sales and have grown into an increasingly more important sales paradigm.
The revolution in network and computer capability along with the mass availability and development of the Internet facilitates alternative methods of sales such as auctions. Network-based electronic auctions, such as for example those conducted over the Internet, may allow a seller considerable control over an auction and may increase auction participation. For example, a seller may want to limit participation in the auction where the potential pool of potential customers is limited or where allowing an open auction may, in some manner, hinder the auction process. In another example where an auction may be open to all potential bidders it is often beneficial to maximize the number of people participating in the auction in order to extract the greatest price for the product or lot being auctioned. The Internet and network-based computing provide the ability to aggregate large numbers of bidders for an auction in an easier and generally less costly manner than through traditional auctions. Though network-based auctions (e.g., Internet based auctions) provide significant advantages, the reliance on third party auction providers has limited a seller's control in a number of ways including through rules on the conformance of auction procedures and the loss of control over restricting auction participation and bidding.
Third party auction providers provide a large scale e-commerce community portal that brings together large numbers of buyers and sellers who gather to trade in goods and services. Everyday, millions of items across thousands of categories are available on third party auction providers, for sale by auction and for a fixed price, enabling trade on a local, national, and international basis with customized Internet Web sites in markets around the world. These third party auction providers may provide auction services for the seller as well as access to a ready pool of potential buyers but in exchange they may require a seller to conform their auctioning processes and procedures. In addition, a third party auction provider typically takes a fee that may be fixed or proportional to the value of the auctioned goods and/or services. In both cases, the seller loses some degree of control over the auction process in exchange for using the third party auction service.
In addition to the limitations on auction procedures and processes imposed by a third party auction provider, a business may not be able to make maximum use of its business information in providing and generating auctions through a third party auction service. Businesses have typically kept their information, including information regarding their assets and inventory they wish to sell or auction off, in database systems that are part of their corporate information systems. Conventional systems provide limited linking between these business information management systems and online Web auction services and, therefore, manual involvement with the Web auction service is required for each auction or sales posting conducted. These problems may be overcome and the limitations of third party auction services avoided by providing auction services through a seller's own e-commerce site. In this manner, full advantage may be taken by linking a seller's business information management systems with its e-commerce site allowing greater automation of the auction submission, tracking, and post-auction processing. An integrated internal auction system solves these problems in a novel manner providing considerable advantages to a seller. In this manner, a seller may be able to implement an internal reservation and quotation system to support this internal auction system.